


Oreos and Pop-Tarts

by hawksonfire



Series: MCU Kink Bingo Round 3 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky loves Oreos, Darcy Loves Pop-Tarts, Darcy is a shameless flirt, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, MCU Kink Bingo, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Darcy wasn't expecting to be a human pillow. She also wasn't expecting to be wrapped in a million blankets. But this safe room is freaking cold, and what's a girl to do when she has a human furnace beside her?





	Oreos and Pop-Tarts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MCU Kink Bingo Round 3 2019. Square Filled: Cuddling for Warmth.

**Darcy**

Okay, so it’s not like Darcy was  _ planning _ to have an armful of supersoldier at lunch today. Really, she had no intentions on being a human pillow. 

 

Not that she was complaining. Bucky Barnes was perfectly welcome to use her as a human pillow anytime, honestly. But the man was  _ heavy. _ He was two hundred pounds of muscle squished onto her lap on a tiny-ass bed in a tiny-ass safe room.

 

Why were they in the safe room you ask? Well, because some  _ idiots _ had gotten it into their heads that breaking into Avengers Tower and taking hostages  _ while all the Avengers were on site _ was a good idea. 

 

The intrusion had happened nearly an hour ago, and from what JARVIS had said, showed no signs of being resolved anytime soon, not through any fault of the Avengers. Darcy sighed quietly, so as not to disturb the man on her lap. When the intruders had initially shown up, she had been in the lab with Janey and Bruce, making them laugh as she described her third-grade self’s antics - including the time she put a whoopee cushion on every chair in the class. To this day, no one knows who was responsible for that. Darcy puts it on her resume.

 

Then an alarm had started blaring, and JARVIS had said in a calm voice, “All non-Avenger personnel, please proceed to the nearest safe-room. The Tower is going into lockdown mode. This is not a drill.” Darcy and Jane had frozen in place until JARVIS repeated it over the intercom.

 

Darcy had grabbed Jane and sprinted out of the lab, but in the chaos with all the other scientists and scientist-adjacent people sharing the floor, they had gotten separated. Darcy had been pushed into a side hallway and when she leaned on the wall to catch her breath, a panel had slid open and she fell to the floor in a heap. Directly at the feet of one Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. Who happened to be pointing a knife at her. 

 

“Woah, dude!” Darcy said, scrambling to her feet and holding up her empty hands. “Not a threat! Literally the least threatening person ever! Like, objectively, kittens are scarier than me!” Barnes had pointed the knife at her and frisked her anyway, raising an eyebrow when he came upon her taser. Darcy shrugs unapologetically. “A girl’s gotta protect herself, am I right?”

 

Barnes considered the taser then handed it back to her and somehow, made the knife disappear into his pants. Keeping one eye on her, he shuffled to the other side of the little room and slumped down onto the bed. Darcy put her hands down slowly and examined the room. One bed - barely big enough for her, let alone more than her - a cupboard full of non-perishable food and a few water bottles, and a bucket. Darcy didn’t want to consider what the bucket was for.

 

“You’d think being a billionaire, Tony could afford to have a better saferoom,” she commented absently. She walks over to the cupboard and pulls it open, wincing at the squeal of unoiled hinges. “Seriously?” Darcy says, disgusted. She holds up a box of PopTarts. “Blueberry Poptarts? Bastard couldn’t even spring for S’mores, that fucker.” A huff of air comes from behind her. Darcy pretends she didn’t hear it and continues rifling through the cupboard, keeping up her commentary. 

 

“Why the fuck does he have astronaut ice cream in here? Just add water, it says. Is he aware that safe rooms are supposed to be kept stocked with things that don’t require additional ingredients?” That one gets another huff of amusement.

 

“Man, I am going to have serious words with Tony once I get out of here. How am I to be expected to survive situations like these if I can’t have the proper supplies? You don’t wanna taste what I do to...” She peers at the label on the plastic bag. “Rice.” She rolls her eyes. “Okay, well, rice I can cook. Kind of.” That one gets a chuckle, and Darcy grins to herself victoriously.

 

“Mind putting in a request when you talk to Stark?” A gravelly voice comes from behind her, and even though Darcy knew he had to talk eventually, she wasn’t expecting his voice to be so  _ hot _ . It is doing things to her insides. 

 

She turns around and eyes him up and down speculatively. “Depends on whether or not it’s for more Poptarts.”

 

The corner of his mouth twitches up. “Nah, just for some Oreo’s.”

 

Darcy points a finger at him. “You. I like you. Darcy Lewis.”

 

He stares for a minute, then shakes his head. “You know me, I guess.” He says sourly, already hunching back in on himself. 

 

Darcy can’t have that. “Pretend I don’t.” She raises an eyebrow at his incredulous look and crosses her arms. “Well? You got a name, or am I going to keep calling you Hot Man Bun in my head?”

 

He snorts. “James,” He says hesitantly, “My name is James.”

 

“Pleasure,” Darcy says, then she shivers. “Fuck’s sake, is there no heating in this room?” 

 

James shakes his head. “Guess it broke.”

 

Darcy rolls her eyes and sits on the floor. “Course it’s fuckin’ broken, because Tony fucking Stark probably doesn’t know this room exists so why would it even be up to his standards?” She rubs her hands over her arms, trying to create warmth. Why did she pick today of all days to wear her new sleeveless top?

 

“I don’t know if anyone knows this room exists. It’s where I usually come to if there’s something happening outside.” James says, watching her.

 

“Aw fuck, did I intrude on your safe room? Shit, I’m sorry! I didn’t even know there was a room here, and I swear I just leaned on the wall to catch my breath for a second and it opened. Sidenote, what the fuck is Tony doing making a door like that?” Darcy rambles, curling in on herself and shivering. She yelps as suddenly, she is picked up by James and put on the bed. 

 

He wraps her in blankets until she looks like a furry pile of cloth with a face. “Stay.” He mutters before sitting down on the floor in front of the bed.

 

“Not a dog,” Darcy complains, “What about you? Aren’t you cold?”

 

He shrugs. “I’ve had worse.”

 

Darcy winces. “Yeah, fine, but that doesn’t mean you have to keep having the same. Even if it’s a habit to stay as small as possible and take up as little time or money as possible, habits aren’t broken unless you try to break them.” She wiggles her arm free from the blankets and opens a little nook for him to crawl into. “C’mon James, don’t make me beg.” Darcy  _ does _ want him to make her beg, but that’s coming on a little strong, considering she technically just met the guy and all.

 

It takes a couple minutes, and James’ eyes dart between her and the blanket a few times, but he eventually climbs onto the bed and sits stiffly beside her. She wraps the blanket around him snugly and leans gently on his side. “Holy shit, you’re hot!” She blurts, winking when he snorts.

 

“Serum thing, the doctors think,” he says, shrugging again, “Steve’s the same.”

 

“Well, Darcy likey,” she says, snuggling closer. He stiffens against her and when she looks up at him, he raises his arm and tucks her underneath it and the two of them snuggle up to each other on the bed. 

 

“So,” Darcy starts, unable to stay silent, “Tell me about yourself, James.”

 

“Uh…” He’s not sure what to start and Darcy takes pity.

 

“I’ll go first.” She feels him relax slightly beside her. Darcy rambles on about her favourite things and her life in foster care and how she met Janey until she feels a slight pressure on her head, and when she moves her head and looks up carefully, she sees James has fallen asleep. She eases him down onto her lap so that his head is pillowed on her thighs over a few blankets, and leans against the wall, vowing to let the man sleep for as long as possible. 

 

She runs her hands through his hair repeatedly, watching his face go slack and all the tension drain out of his body. Knowing what this man has gone through - not the specifics, she hadn’t wanted to sit in on that briefing - she understands that it’s probably been years since he had a good sleep and she’s not going to ruin it for him, even if her leg  _ is _ falling asleep.

 

They are in that room for what feels like forever - Darcy will later find out that it was only two hours, but it  _ feels _ like forever - Darcy sitting upright on the bed and James laying in her lap, asleep. Darcy eventually zones out as well, mind leaping from topic to topic - Did Janey make it to a safe room okay? Did Bruce end up having to Hulk out? She knows he hates that. 

 

She finds a solution to the problem Jane had been trying to solve before all of this and comes up with a new recipe for S’mores cookies that Tony won’t be allowed to have. She’s halfway through the imaginary conversation she’s having with her high school freshman science teacher explaining why all the volcanoes for the science fair exploded at the same time, when the door slides open and Steve is standing there, in full uniform. 

 

James immediately jerks upright and off the bed, standing in front of Darcy protectively. Darcy absent-mindedly notices that he’s holding a knife again. “Bucky? You alright?” Steve asks, concern clear in his voice.

 

James jerks his head once, stands up straight and sheathes the knife again. Now that Darcy’s behind him, she can see that he actually puts the knife into a sheath under his shirt at the small of his back, not down his pants. “Fine. You?” 

 

Steve shrugs. “Coupla bruises, nothing that won’t heal by tonight.”

 

James nods and turns around, seeming surprised to find Darcy looking at him and half unwrapped from the blankets. He helps her get out of the rest of them and off the bed, holding out a hand to help her up. 

 

“What a gentleman,” She purrs, winking at him. He grins and the tips of his ears turn pink. “If y’all will excuse me, I need to go have words with a certain billionaire.” She strides out of the room, pinching Steve on the ass as she passes him and relishing his startled yelp. 

 

“Darcy!” He complains, but she’s already out of earshot. 

 

~~~~~~

 

Two days later, she happens upon James in the common room and tosses a packaged box onto his lap. His head jerks up with a startled look on his face, but when he sees it’s only her, he relaxes. “What’s this?”

 

Darcy grins. “Open it and find out.” She watches his face as he peels it open, grinning when confusion and then amusement fill his expression. “Thought you’d like that,” she says proudly. 

 

“Thanks, doll,” he says, popping one of the Oreos into his mouth. “Almost as sweet as you,” he winks at her. 

 

She snorts, then plops herself down on the couch beside him. “Gimme some of those blankets, James, ‘m cold.” He seems surprised but he does as she says and she wraps herself in them, once again snuggling up to his side. They sit there in companionable silence, sharing the Oreos between them. 

 

Three hours later, Steve walks in on them asleep on the couch, curled into one another with a mostly-eaten package of Oreos on the floor in front of them. He grins and backs out of the room slowly, eyes sparkling as he figures out how he’s going to tease them about this.

**Author's Note:**

> Darcy/Bucky will always be my OTP, I think. I love how my version of Darcy reacts to Bucky being in the safe room. She's not wrong, though. Kittens are scarier than her. Of course, that's not how Tony felt when she spoke to him about the proper way to stock a safe-room. 
> 
> Follow me on the tumbles ! I post updates and fics and more!


End file.
